


Christen The Camaro

by angryschnauzer



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: 18+, Car Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingering, Groping, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Car, muscle cars, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: When you're set up on a date with a friend's-brothers-friend, you strike it lucky with your match. After the date he offers to take you to watch a thunderstorm, where things get heated inside (and out) of his vintage muscle car.





	Christen The Camaro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feelmyroarrrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelmyroarrrr/gifts).



> I appologise for any spelling or grammar errors, i've written this whilst on holiday on my crappy laptop that doesn't have spellcheck or word. If you spot any errors pls let me know and i'll edit them once i'm home. xxx

Christen The Camaro  
Making the finishing touches to your makeup you took a moment to steady the mascara wand as your hand shook with nerves. It had been a while since you'd been on a date. Even longer since you'd been on a blind date.   
Not that it was completely blind. Through a friend at work and a conversation at the watercooler in your office, you had ended up handing over your number so they could give it to someone's brothers-friends-brother. The convoluted links made your brain hurt, but your work colleague had assured you that this Chris dude was a good guy - he'd been drinking with the office's weekend softball league a few times - and was of good Bostonian blood. That night you'd had a very sweet text message where Chris had introduced himself. He'd suggested a number of places for your date and had offered to pick you up, but you'd decided to book an Uber instead. When he'd sent a photo of himself so you knew who you were meeting your heart melted when you saw his dog also in the photograph, a golden brown bundle of mischief that seemed to compliment the genuine smile on its owners face.  
Finishing your makeup you tidied your things before checking your phone, frowning when you couldn't see any notifications that your ride was on its way. Taking a seat on your couch you nervously played with the hem of your dress, running your fingers along the stitching before checking your phone again. Five minutes later you went to the window of your apartment and checked the street in front of your building, sighing when you couldn't see any cars waiting outside. It was then that your phone chirped, and you almost leapt out of your skin where the noise had made you jump. Rushing across the room you checked the message, your heart sinking when you saw it;  
> UBER: Your prebooked ride has been cancelled. Driver's vehicle has been in a collision. Please rebook via our app if you still wish to take this journey.  
You wanted to scream. It was fifteen minutes until you were due to meet Chris at the restaurant and you knew that on a busy weekend evening it would take at least an hour to get another ride. Dialling his number you nervously chewed on your lip as you waited for it to connect, before he finally anwered;  
"Hey... Everything ok?"   
You could hear the roar of a powerful engine in the background, and was relieved to hear it as it meant he wasn't at the restaurant yet.  
"Hey Chris... umm... My Uber just cancelled my journey. I'm gonna have to call a City Cab, i might be a few minutes late..."  
There was a brief pause before he spoke;  
"Look... if you like... only if you want to... i can come pick you up?"  
"If you're sure? I don't want to put you out of your way"  
"Its not a problem. Where abouts are you?"  
"Riverside Apartments. Mystic Avenue, on the corner of Hancock Street"  
"I can be there in five minutes. 67' Camaro, Stormy Sea Green"  
"Thank you Chris"  
"Its no problem babe. I've been lookin' forward to showin' ya my ride"  
Saying your goodbyes you quickly shrugged on your coat, knowing that there were storms forecast before making your way downstairs; the elevators took a while to descend and the building had a unusual layout where the stairs and elevator shafts were at the rear of the building which meant you had to walk the entire length of the hallway, both on your floor and back at the bottom of the building even though your apartment was situated four floors over the main entrance.   
Reaching the door just as you heard that familar rumble of a powerful engine you glanced out of the window as you saw a dark grey-blue muscle car pull up to the kerb. Recognising Chris from the photo he'd sent as he quickly got out of the car and trotted around and started up the path to your building, meeting you at the steps as he stopped and sucked in a breath;  
"Wow"  
"What?" you asked, feeling the heat rush to your cheeks as he looked you up and down  
"Your picture didn't do you justice. Your photo made you look cute; in person you are absolutely stunning..."  
Letting out a shy giggle you weren't sure what to say, instead you nervously took his hand as he held it out for you and led you to his car, opening the door and waiting until you were seated comfortably before closing it.  
Climbing into the drivers seat he grinned at you as he gunned the engine, letting out a rich laugh as you squealed as you were thrown back into the deep bucket seats as he sped down the road and onto the restaurant in the heart of Medford where you lived.  
-  
Your meal had been fantastic; Chris had recommended the most amazing restaurant that had been part Irish Pub and part Italian cuisine. The irony of the two cultures being together under one roof was not lost on you, but he explained that it was one of his regular haunts; he knew the owners from a classic car club and the union had come about when the daughter of one family had fallen in love with the son of a rival family.   
He'd nursed just one low alcohol beer slowly through the meal before switching to soda's, and hadn't been pushy when you'd only ordered a white wine spritzer; you never got drunk on a first date. You'd talked about your hobbies and passions and you discovered he was a huge Patriots fan and loved anything to do with space or NASA. You in turn had explained how you were passionate about photography and also had a love of thunderstorms.  
"Hey, if you like... we can drive out to Wrights Park and watch the storm come in over the shoreline after this... only if you want to though?"  
Grinning at the opportunity to see what was predicted to be a powerful thunderstorm from a good viewpoint you eagerly agreed. Chris laughing as you split the bill before he held his arm out for you, walking out of the restaurant like a proud peacock as he showed you off on his arm.  
-  
The drive through the city and then suburbs before you reached the darkness of the Middlesex Fells Reservation where the park was situated was a thrill; Chris talked you through the spec of his muscle car, imparting all the knowledge of it and how he'd had it customised by the best team possible. Each time he even tickled the accelerator the engine roared with more horses than Montana. When he eventually pulled into the small parking lot at the picnic spot you let out gasp as you saw the view; the storm clouds rumbling in from the distance and the first few tentative flashes of lightning on the horizon.   
Cutting the engine he watched in awe as you gazed out of the window, the quiet music from the stereo playing some soft ballads from the classic rock station that the state of the art radio was tuned into. It was only when your teeth let out an involuntary chatter did you realise the chill of the stormy night was starting to set in, and your dress and light jacket were doing little to keep you warm. Chris reached across and tried to wrap his arm around your shoulder, muttering about keeping you warm but it was then that he realised the bucket seats he'd insisted on putting into the car were working against him thanks to the curve of the sides, causing you both to laugh;  
"I'd suggest you come sit on my lap, but there ain't much room thanks to the steering column..."  
Warming to the idea of getting physically closer to him you glanced into the back and saw that the traditional seat had been kept;  
"We could move to the back seat?" you suggested, missing the dark look of lust flash in Chris's eyes at your seemingly innocent suggestion.   
"Yeah, sounds good babe"  
Kicking your heels off so not to damage the seats you pushed yourself up and between the two front seats, settling in before you watched Chris step out of his side and pulled the seat forward, climbing in much more elegantly than your route. Closing the door behind him he settled in and pulled you onto his lap, letting you get settled as he wrapped his arms around you and you both watched the storm start to kick off, lightning hitting the tall buildings on the horizon.  
As the storm increased you were soon excitedly shuffling and fidgeting on his lap until he finally let out a sigh and cleared his throat, his voice deep and rough;  
"Babe; you keep bouncing around like that on my lap and there ain't gonna be much room in the back seat either..."  
Finally taking a moment to take stock of your seating arangements, it was only then that you realised the firm nudge against the backs of your thighs was not his wallet;  
"Oh....OH!"  
For the longest moment you were face to face, your lips just inches apart before he finally closed the gap and kissed you. His lips were a soft contrast to the brush of his beard, but as he pressed kisses down your jaw and neck it was a welcome burn against your skin. You found yourself being naturally laid back on the seat, Chris's lips never leaving your skin as he moved himself on top of you, his weight a welcome pressure as his hands skirted over your chest and stomach before pulling your dress up until your now soaked panties were exposed to the cool air.   
Using his teeth he gazed up at you as he bit at the neckline of your dress, pulling it down your chest until the lace cups of your bra were exposed, nuzzling at your peaked nipple through the thin fabric before closing his lips around it and running his tongue over the delicately covered teat. At the same time his fingers had slipped beneath the elastic of your panties, delicately running through your slick folds until he sought out your clit, rubbing tight figure eights against it that had you squirming with pleasure beneath his touch.   
His mouth made a lewd pop as he pulled off of your breast just as he slid two fingers into your tight entrance, making you gasp as he stretched you;  
"C'mon Babe, pull your bra down so i can see those gorgeous titties"  
Your fingers scrambled at your chest, yanking at the lacy fabric and the second they were free Chris had taken a mouthful of your soft flesh, groaning at the unfiltered taste of your skin on his tongue. Moaning into your chest he started to scissor his fingers inside you, stretching your tight walls before he sought out your g-spot and softly ran his fingertips over the sensitive spongy spot. When he returned his thumb to your clit you were soon seeing stars, your approaching orgasm becoming a tight coil in your belly until you were clutching at his muscled arms through the soft leather of his jacket, coming hard on his fingers as he whispered dirty praises;  
"That's it Babe, cum for me, let me feel your juices soak my hand and onto the seat, lets Christen this Camaro"  
When your orgasm had finally died away you could feel the echoes of it, Chris still having two thick fingers inside you and gently moving them in time to your body's natural rythym. He moved up your body and kissed you hard, his tongue tasting yours and that was when he started to move his hand between your thighs with more purpose, this time sliding a third finger into you as he started to gently ease you into another round;  
"Oh god Babe, you're so tight around my fingers... gotta get you stretched out for my dick though, i swear even if i had four fingers in you i'd still be a tight squeeze afterward... that's it Babe, gripping me so good. Oh you like the thought of me stuffing you full? Four fingers, you ready for that Baby?"  
Whimpering at his touch you nodded, your eyes going wide as he eased his fingers a little way out of you enough to position his pinky finger and slowly stretch you enough to allow all four slick and soaked digits to fill you.   
You snaked a hand down between the two of you, cupping him through his jeans and whimpering at the promising bulge that filled your hand twice over. Groping at him you could feel his thick shaft and you knew that even with four fingers inside you he hadn't been lying about stretching you out with it. His lips brushed against your neck as he kissed along your clavicle, nibbling at your jugular as he whispered against your skin;  
"Doin' so well Babe, that's it, let me feel you, taking it so good, i'm gonna make you feel so fuckin' good... can't wait to get you on my dick..."  
His dirty commentary was what pushed you over the edge, coming so hard your head was thrown back in a silent scream as you came so hard you soaked his hand, gripping onto his fingers as you rode your high before going limp on the seat.   
For the longest moment you just lay there, your chest heaving as you attempted to regain your composure, watching as Chris pulled his fingers from your sensitive walls and brought them to his lips, tasting your juices as you watched him suck each finger clean in turn. Your gaze was only waivered when a single whoop of a siren sounded followed by the flash of blue lights, both of you glancing out of the rear window as a Police Cruiser pulled up behind Chris's Chevvy.   
"Shit!" you both said, frantically scrambling to make you decent and for Chris to adjust himself. The knock of a nightstick against the drivers window startled the both of you, Chris leaning forwards to lower the window;  
"Evening Officer"  
The uniformed man peered into the car, raking the beam of his flashlight over the pair of you as you attempted to not look like you had freshly had two consecutive orgasms in the last five minutes.   
"Gettin' cold out tonight"  
"Yes Sir" Chris replied, keeping his voice calm as you held his hand  
"And a storm's rollin' in. Wouldn't want anyone to get into any trouble out here tonight..." he paused, and you knew full well that he was completely aware what the two of you had been doing just moments earlier; "Might want to return to the privacy of your apartment... warmer and safer there i would'a thought..."  
Chris nodded;  
"Absolutely Officer, we'll be on our way"  
"You do that young man" he tipped his hat to you; "And you young lady"  
Watching as he returned to his vehicle, he let out a single whoop of the siren again as he pulled out of the parking lot. As his taillights disappeared into the distance you both let out the breaths you'd been holding, a small laugh from the pair of you as Chris gently squeezed your thigh;  
"That could'a been so much worse if he'd turned up just a minute earlier..." he pressed a brief kiss to your lips; "C'mon, lets get you home Babe"  
Opening the door he awkwardly climbed out, stretching the stiffness out of all bar one of his limbs before turning and offering his hand to you. Taking it you glanced down at the muddy ground;  
"I haven't got my shoes on..."  
"Wrap your arms around me Babe, i'll carry you"  
Doing as he said, you wrapped your arms around his wide shoulders, letting out a little squeal as he lifted your ass and motioned for you to wrap your legs around his waist. Your still sensitive core was pressed firmly against the prominent bulge in his jeans, and each time he took a step he would rub deliciously against you. However once he got to the passenger side he realised he would need a spare hand to open the door, so rested your ass against the still warm hood of the camaro.  
"Just a sec Babe..."  
His words were interrupted by the sound of two dirt bikes roaring past on the lonely road, their riders yelling and laughing, soon followed by the same cop that had spoken to you, the cruisers lights flashing and siren blaring as he chased after the two bikes. You both watched the three vehicles' progress as they made their way down the road that curved below the lookout spot you were parked in, finally turning to each other and having the same idea.  
Chris's lips were suddenly on yours, kissing you fiercely as he pushed your dress up and yanked your panties off, your hands working on the red belt of his jeans before popping the row of buttons on his fly, letting the heavy fabric fall down around his thick thighs as you yanked his boxers down enough to free his hard dick, wrapping your hands around the hot flesh and pumping him a couple of times before you pulled him towards you and positioned him at your entrance. With a smooth thrust he filled you, relishing your slient cry as your eyes went wide at his girth, your body trembling around him as he pulled at your dress to get to your tits.   
Not giving you time to recover, he started to plough into you, his slim hips pistoning his massive cock deep within your silken walls as you clung to him and threatened to tip him over the edge all too soon.  
"Lean back Babe, let me see those titties bounce"  
Letting go of his shoulders you rested back against the curved hood of the vintage car, your back arching over the ridge in the metal and putting you in the perfect position to let your breasts bounce with each of Chris's thrusts. He watched as his slick shaft pierced your body with each push, and as he pulled your legs up to his shoulders to get even deeper was when you felt the first heavy droplets of rain hit your heated skin. When his thumb found your clit you were done for, coming with a scream that echoed around the small clearing.   
He pulled out of you and quickly flipped you over so your bare chest was pressed against the still warm metal beneath you, and with a harsh thrust filled you from behind as he pushed your legs wide apart. Barely recovered from your orgasm you could feel another growing already within you, his dick growing harder and thicker within you as he chased his own release, the rub of your clit against the edge of the car just the right trigger for yet another release, coming hard on his dick.  
With a groan he suddenly pulled out of you, fisting his sticky length as he pumped his cum over your ass, groaning as he watched his creamy white seed paint your skin. With a final shudder he fell forwards, catching himself on his arms as not to crush you and make a mess of himself;  
"Holy shit Babe, i could get used to that pussy, you've fuckin' wrecked me..." Finally pushing himself up to stand you watched over your shoulder as he grabbed your panties from where he'd left them against the windshield and attempted to clean his cum from your ass;  
"Sorry Babe, made a bit of a mess... didn't want to cum inside ya as we hadn't talked about birth control..." he glanced down at the exposed paintwork of the car between your legs, letting out a quiet bark of a laugh; "Jeez... we really Christened this Camaro, got my cum all over it..."  
Finishing as best he could he helped you turn and sit on the edge of the car, and you watched as he carefully tucked himself back into his underwear and pulled his jeans up, smirking at you as he left his belt unbuckled and the top couple of buttons undone;  
"Gotta wait for the swelling to go down" he said with a wink before lifting you off the car and over his shoulder.   
Opening the passenger door he set you down as gently as he could, watching as you adjusted your dress to make yourself decent before closing the door softly.   
Soon you were back on the highway, cruising at a steady 55mph as the rain now fell steadily, Chris's hand resting on your knee, occasionally straying further up to stroke at your inner thigh, catching your sideways glance and grinning at you before he would return his touch back to your knee.   
As you hit the suburbs you felt a pang of sadness in the pit of your stomach, not wanting the date to end, replaying all of the amazing moments of your night. You were still lost in thought as Chris pulled up to the kerb outside your apartment, your daydream only breaking when he shut the engine off;  
"So..."  
"So..."  
"Babe, i'd really like to see you again? Perhaps i could cook you dinner sometime?"  
You smiled at him, your face beaming with excitement that he'd want to see you again;  
"I'd like that"  
He leant forwards, his hand gently cradling the side of your face as he kissed you, tender and soft this time, but with no less passion and feeling than any of the times during your tryst in the countryside. When you finally broke apart for air he rested his forehead against yours, a gentle laugh blowing his hot breath against your skin and exciting you;  
"Did you want to..." you trailed off, nervous at your suggestion  
He nodded;   
"Coffee? Is that what..."  
"Yeah, did you want to come up for some... coffee?"  
He pulled you close and kissed you again, a low growl rumbling up from his chest;  
"Yes... i'd fuckin' love to..."  
Breaking the embrace he eagerly yanked the keys from the ignition as he flung the door open, and you had barely slipped your shoes back on before he'd opened your door and was there holding his hand out for you. This time as you climbed out you purposesly flashed him, your ruined panties god-knows-where and emboldened by his enthusiasm, letting out a excited squeal as he pulled you up and flush with his firm body as he slammed the door shut;  
"You're a fuckin' evil woman" he said with a smirk  
"Says the man who ruined my best panties..."  
With a laugh you led the way to your apartment. You did make that coffee for Chris, but it was at 10.30am the next morning, which you happily sipped whilst watching him make you pancakes wearing nothing bar your baking apron.

 

 


End file.
